mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Fillipe Amado Olegario (New World Map Game)
Fillipe Amado Olegario, also known as El Comendador, was the president and founder of the Fascist Republic of San Juan, as well as one of the most important historical figures of San Juan's recent history. Before his tenure as president, he was a general in the armies of the Social Democratic Republic of San Juan, from which he usurped power after a successful coup, which ended almost 150 years of communism in the country. Before the Coup and the rise of Fascism in San Juan, he was a famous military officer who received numerous distinctions for his work. He is also the last person to be appointed Marshall of the SDR, which was the highest military ranks at the time. During his time as President, he used his power to turn San Juan in a conservative and agricultural society, based over old values like family and religion. Supported by both the military and the church, his government was still one of the most corrupted in the last decades, which stopped him from pulling the country out of recession like he wanted to. Early Life Fillipe Amago Alegario was born in 979 in the city of Santa Fe. Last bastion of Christian values in the SDR, it was the city with the most Catholics in the country, with 67% of the population in Santa Fe being openly Christians. Born as the fifth child in a family of eight children, which was rare at the time, all boys. Their father, Rodrigo (947-1001), was a military officer who failed to reach any high office, and failed again to in politic. But he was a pious man and always believed something good would come up if you tried. Fillipe and his brothers were raised with the idea that they only had two options in life; join the army or joining the church. Every son choose the army by the time they reached the age of 20, with the exception of Francesco (977-1034), the fourth born, with who Amado always had a close relationship. Military Career First Years Because of his skill and of his father's already being part of the military, he was made Sergent the year he entered the army. During his time as sergeant, he rapidly became popular among his men because of his charisma. It was during those years that he became aware of the desolation and the lack of traditional values out of Santa Fe in the country. He was especially shocked by the rationing and the lack of ownership from the farmers, as the state owned every farm in the country. By 1002, he had rose to the rank of Sergeant Major, by 1004 he was Officer Cadet and in 1005 he was promoted Second Lieutenant under the orders of First Lieutenant Luciano Arnal Aldama (961-1008), who tried all the possible ways to stop the ascension of this young man, who he saw as dangerous for the SDR. Acapulco's Strike and Ascension In 1008, many students of the State University of Acapulco Central (SUAC) organized an illegal manifestation in the city. However, the manifestation was used by many radical students who orchestrated many terrorists attacks on offices and military bases. Among the losts was Amado's superior, who was supervising the manifestation. The Acapulo's Strike, like it would be called, rapidly shifted from a peaceful manifestation to an outright riot from the students. The quick actions of Amado, who quickly took command of his forces after his superior's death and used it to mercilessly shoot the students, stopped the riot before it could do any major damages. Most of the students were arrested and executed in the following days. For his actions, Amado was promoted to Captain. During the following years, he gained more and more support from the military as he rose from ranks. By the year 1015, he was already general at the age of only 34. He was clearly popular among the rest of the military officers, and members of the population. Fearing that Amado use his popularity to start a political career, the First Secretary of State tried to buy him by naming him Marshal in 1018, making him the youngest Marshal in history at the age of 39. Coup The Coup that lead to the rise of Fascism in San Juan happened in the first months of the year 1020. With the help of many generals dissatisfied with the communist regime of the SDR, and who believed they could gain more of the coup. With more than half of the army under his orders, he ordered the troops to enter the National Center (seat of the SDR government), where the soldiers killed every member of the government. Following this, the SDR forces were forced to quit the capital, and Amado rapidly proclaimed the end of the SDR and the birth of the Fascist Republic. What was left of the SDR forces fortified their position in the city of San Fernando, led by Colonel Pablo Robaina Dominguez (982-1027), who was one of the few military officers to stay out of the coup. While the SDR was fortifying its positions, Amado was occupied to build a power base. With the help of his brother Francesco, who was bishop in San Juan, he was able to secure the support of the church for his regime, as he promised the return of more religious values in the society and a more important place for the religion, which was almost persecuted under the communists. The Siege of San Fernando was a long operation that lastrf for almost five months. The lack of rapid actions against Robaina milicia leaved them time to prepare for the arrival of the fascists. But Amado had the upper hand, mainly because of the lack of resupplied for the communists. In the end, the city was taken, and Robaina was arrested. However, as respect for a fellow member of the military, he didn't put Robaina to death, and instead assigned him to restricted residence, which was seen as too clement by many. Robaina would however be assassinated on the orders of Amado after rumors spread about the possibility of a communist coup, with Robaina as its figurehead. Presidency Internal Affairs The presidency of El Comendador was marked with a massive political shift on the political spectrum, going from a communist state to a fascist dictatorship. Although the population was by now used to the one party state principle, many changed were made. Military took much more place on the political scene, replacing the politician almost completely in the first years of the Regime. However, El Comendador made sure to limit the power of those who helped him obtain power, as he feared they would want more and more power as time would go on. Because of this, Amado made a political purge between 1031-1034, which resulted in the dispersal of the majority of his old colleagues who organized the coup with him, including his brother, the Bishop Francesco, which left the political scene free for a new generation of fascists. By 1030, military conscription was obligatory, and each citizen had to do 4 years of military services for the country. However, many escaped the conscription by corruption or simply desertion. The army lacking true organisation, those deserters were never researched or even remarked. By 1050, it is estimated that about 200 000 peoples were able to evade conscription. Through propaganda, old values were re=instated, and the focus on family and traditional values close to the one of the Catholic Churches were rapidly adopted. In 1027, Roman Catholocism became the official religion of the state, and in 1029 abortion was illegalized. By 1050 other religions were outlawed, although this law was mostly not applied by the authorities, who, according to the Minister of National Security Sinesio Duran Rico, "had other things to do". External Affairs After the Coup, San Juan closed its borders "indefinitely". Foreign trades were stopped and the foreign citizen of San Juan were asked to return to their country in the following months, although most of them stayed in exile, many of them immigrating in the City of San Salvador. By 1028, all foreign embassies of the Republic of San Juan were closed, which resulted in a total shutdown of foreign relations. It caused some polemics in neighboring countries. This lead to many years of isolationism for the Republic of San Juan. In 1048, 20 years after the closure of all embassies, San Juan began resuming trade with foreign neighbors in an attempt to help its economy, with little to no success. This small reopening of the foreign relations led to the opening of an embassy in Havenstown Economic Co-operative Zone in 2049. However, the embassy was closed in 1051 after exiles of San Juan living in Haventown made a terrorist attack on the embassy, which turn the relation between the two nations colder, and led to the closure of the embassy. No other attempt to build durable foreign relations were made after that for the rest of El Comendador's regime. Economy The finances in San Juan during Amado's regime were a succession of unsuccessful economic programs that weren't able to get the country out of the depression that plagued the SDR in its final years. One of those first try at restoring the economy was the closure of all factories in the country. Those factories were outdated and ineffective, but their end left an empty space in the economy of San Juan. In 1028, feeling the regime still fragile, El Comendador ordered the end of all foreign trade, which affected the economy. In the following years, the value of the Peseta (the local money of the Republic) dropped significantly, and the economical crisis was not solved. One of the main problems in that drained so much money was the utter corruption of many officials of the regime. Fiscal evasion and and frauds happened often, to the point that the government lost almost 25% of its revenues because of it. Industry and Agriculture The few factories built under the SDR were all shut down by 1022, as they were ineffective and anti-traditional, according to the Ministry of Values and Religion. Because of this, thousands of people lost their jobs following the closure of those factories. Amado believed that prosperity came from the land, and wanted the population to be prosperous on the agricultural level, and forgot the industrial plan. In order to show this, his government never had a Ministry of Industries, and the Ministry of Agriculture was one of the most important of the regime. Although he was not able to turn the agriculture into a profitable source of finances, the Amado's regime was still able to solve the stock problems of that faced the SDR before them. Because of the amount of food produced from the farm, starvation disappeared from San Juan between 1020 and 1040. The illegalisation of abortion and massive among of food lead to a baby boom during the majority of Amado's time in power. The massive rise of population lead to the return of famine by 1045, however. Although the government worked a lot on the problem, it is estimated that seven to ten percent of the population was not eating enough in 1050. Military The purge of 1031-34 left the army without clear commanders, and the newly promoted officers didn't had the skills to deal with the reformation of the army, which turn out to be chaotic. Military training dropped to the minimum, and because of this the army is more or less as efficient as a militia. Since 1039, the army had no supplies left from before the coup, which leave the army with less supply than needed. Because of this, the troops lack the proper equipment, which leave the army weak. The only thing that keep the army efficient is its number, which is more than enough to keep the state under control. Infrastructures Between 1024 and 1029, a massive program of reconstruction and of roads repairs was put in place by the state in order to rebuild the country after the coup, especially Santa Fe, which was the last point of resistance from the communists and the house of a great battle in 1020. However, that new construction had not be kept in shape since 1030, and 23 years without any road reparation left the country underdeveloped. Death and Legacy In late 1953, El Comendador had a stroke while on his way for a speech in the City centre of San Juan, and was brought urgently to the hospital. Thanks to the doctors, he survived the stroke, but was kept into observations by the hospital in order to check if there would be a drop in his health. Four days later, El Comandador had another stroke, and died in the night during a failed chirurgy at the age of 74. His death was fallowed by national funerals, a day which became the El Comendador Day, a national day in San Juan. Among his following and a good part of the population, he is considered as the man who ended the rule of the communists, bringing the country into a new era of free market and ownership. He is also remembered as the founder of the Fascist Republic of San Juan, the first true fascist state to successfully survive its leader's death. According to his testament, and following his orders during his last month, the Minister of National Security Sinesio Duran Rico succeeded to him at the age of 37, half the age of El Comendador at his death. Children He met Myria Carrera Camacho (978-1049) in 999, when he joined the army. He married her the following year shortly after the celebrations of the new millennium. Fervent Christian, he had six children from his marriage, four daughters; Idalina (1001- ), Roberta (1005- ), Tabita (1008- ) and Viviana (1010- ), and two sons; Juan (1002- ) and Benedicto (1015- ). Juan later became part of his father's regime when he began working for the Ministry of Medias and Propaganda in 1031, for which he worked until 1036, where he was made Minister of Social Values in 1036, a minister which as almost no power and was considered honorific. He eventually was made Minister of Agriculture in 1049, an office he held until his father's death. He later became mayor of Santa Fe the following month after the death of his predecessor. Benedicto entered politic by the end of his father's life. He first began working for the Ministry of Values and Religion in 1050 after a successful career in the army. In late 1053, he was named by his father's successor as new Minister of Media and Propaganda, Duran knowing Benedicto since their time in the army. Category:New World (Map Game)